


We know this is the way it's supposed to be

by kaleidoscopeminds



Series: Tumblr Prompt Ficlets [6]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, tiny and silly for the tinest silliest boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:09:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27141562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaleidoscopeminds/pseuds/kaleidoscopeminds
Summary: Calum is lying on a couch in some dressing room, in some venue, in some city that he can’t remember with his eyes closed, when he feels something solid and suspiciously Luke-shaped land on his legs where they’re stretched out over the couch.written for the prompt "squishing their cheeks"
Relationships: Luke Hemmings/Calum Hood
Series: Tumblr Prompt Ficlets [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1981132
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	We know this is the way it's supposed to be

**Author's Note:**

> prompted by the lovely meghna... the PERFECT prompt for cake

Calum is lying on a couch in some dressing room, in some venue, in some city that he can’t remember with his eyes closed, when he feels something solid and suspiciously Luke-shaped land on his legs where they’re stretched out over the couch.

“Hi,” he hears Luke’s voice come from around his thigh area.

Calum cracks one eye open to see the younger boy draped over him and the back of the sofa, his gangly nineteen year old limbs looking as out of control of his own body as they usually do, and closes it again.

“Sh, sleeping,” Calum murmurs, but makes no move to throw Luke off him.

“You’re not sleeping,” Luke protests, poking Calum in the chest.

“I was until you got here and tried to crush me to death,” Calum says, keeping his eyes closed but being unable to stop the smile spreading over his face. “Why aren’t you with Michael and Ashton getting food?”

Calum hears Luke mumble something non committal as he shifts in Calum’s lap. Calum opens his eyes a little to squint at him, and sees Luke bring his feet up underneath him as he curls into Calum’s lap like a horribly overgrown cat.

“I didn’t catch that,” Calum says, flicking in the general direction of Luke’s forehead and hears a squawk of protest that lets him know that he met his mark. 

“Just saying that you weren’t there so I thought I would come and find you,” Luke mumbles, slightly louder this time so Calum can just make it out. He feels a warmth spread through his chest at Luke’s words, a feeling that is becoming all too familiar when he’s around Luke, a feeling slowly flooding its way from his heart to his fingers. Calum doesn’t really have a name for the feeling yet, but he tries not to dwell on it too much.

“Well you found me, now shut up or fuck off,” Calum says closing his eyes again, but smirking so Luke knows he’s joking.

There’s quiet for a second before Calum feels Luke shifting around again, feels him shuffle up his body and rest his chest against Calum’s own. Calum thinks that he might just be trying to get comfortable and he doesn’t really have a problem with Luke pressing his body against him per se, so he keeps his eyes closed. A second later he feels a cool finger tapping the side of his face.

He blinks his eyes open again and frowns at Luke. “What are you doing?” He asks testily.

“Nothing!” Luke says innocently, smiling at Calum and chewing his lip ring slightly. Calum can’t help but track the movement before meeting Luke’s eyes again. Luke smirks at him and brings his other hand up to Calum’s face, propping himself up on his elbows on Calum’s chest. He starts tapping Calum’s other cheek with his finger, tapping out a rhythm on either side of his face.

“You’re being annoying,” Calum warns, but as always, he is unable to contain the smile spreading across his lips.

“Maybe I just like your face, have you ever considered that?” Luke responds, giggling slightly.

“Oh yeah?” Calum says, bringing his hand up from where it was lying next to him and dropping it casually on Luke’s side, fingers wrapping around his waist. 

“Mhmm,” Luke replies, using his fingers to press into Calum’s cheeks. “Squishy.”

Calum snorts from underneath Luke, rolling his eyes but letting Luke continue to push and pull at his face, the boy warm and soft above him, hair falling into his eyes and smile wide, teeth biting his tongue. 

“Are you going to do this until we have to go on stage or are you going to let me nap?” Calum asks, squeezing Luke’s waist slightly.

Luke pauses squishing Calum’s cheeks and cocks his head like he’s thinking. “I could nap I suppose.” 

He leans down and kisses Calum on the cheek where his hand had been a few seconds ago before squirming around to make himself comfortable, curling up on Calum’s chest and tucking his head into his shoulder.

Calum smiles and closes his eyes again, feeling Luke’s nose press into his neck and the ghost of his lips on his cheek.


End file.
